Hidden Tears
by Minimin-chan
Summary: Somone from Yue's forgotten past has reappeared and somethings wrong with the Cards. Is this a coincedence?
1. prologue

Hello! This is Minimin-chan! This is my first fanfic so be nice! I hope u like my story!

Disclaimer: Be glad I don't own CCS, otherwise it would suck.

_**In a land that has found peace, there shall be born three special children. The oldest shall become a powerful witch. The second and third children are twins, both with unbelievable powers. One shall have strong plant magic while the other shall control the element of water. The youngest twin shall have a tragic curse for she is promised to the King of Hael and there shall be no escape from fate. **_

**Hidden Tears**

_Long ago in the forests of Japan a young girl with long blue hair was running away_, _away from her fearsome fate. "I had to run away," she reassured herself as she darted in between the trees. "I would not have survived other wise. It's miserably hot there just like it is on Earth today…" She suddenly fainted… right in front of a certain blue-haired magician and his two guardians._

Yukito suddenly jolted out of his sleep and said, "What a weird dream…"


	2. Introductions

Hello! This is Minimin-chan! Thank you for reading my story. Right now, I'm editing it b/c it doesn't really make sense right now so gomen nasai!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or Tsubasa Chronicles

"speak"

'think'

person: action

_ mindspeak _(tbe later)

scene/ scene change

**flashback**

(author's note)

Hidden Tears 

Sakura Kinomoto's House

"Hoeee?" Sakura said softly.

"What, What Sakura?" Kero-chan questioned as he flew over to Sakura who was looking at her Sakura Cards.

"Something feels wrong with the Cards… like they are different somehow. Like Firey, Woody, Windy and also Earthy and Watery… Wait?! That's all the elemental cards!!!" Sakura exclaimed as she suddenly glanced at the clock on her wall. "Hoeee?!!!!! I'm gonna be late for school! Again!!!!!" dashes down the stairs

"I wonder if Sakura's ready for this…" Kero-chan whispered. "After all, Yue might not take too well either because of the new one…"

Tomoeda Junior High (Sakura's school)

"Hoeee… Did I make it Tomoyo-chan…? Sakura huffed, catching her breath.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan! Terada-sensei hasn't arrived yet," Tomoyo replied. (Terada-sensei was moved to teach junior high)

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Greeted Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika.

"Ohayo Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan, Rika-chan, Tomoyo-chan. Ohayo Syaoran-kun," Sakura said with a smile. Syaoran: blush

"Ohohohoho!" Tomoyo: takes out camcorder "It's been so much fun recording you and Sakura when you came last month because you are such a KAWAII COUPLE!!!" Tomoyo said behind her camcorder.

"T-tomoyo-chan…,"

"Hello class!" Terada-sensei said as he walked through the door. "Welcome back! Today we have students who are transferring here."

"Oh I wonder who they could be, Tomoyo-chan! Maybe one of them is Eriol-kun!" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo.

"I hope so," Tomoyo replied softly.

'I don't! That guy's a creep!' thought Syaoran. 'If he messes with Sakura again…'

"This is Tsutomi Kumiko (last names first)," he said as a girl with lavender hair in a ponytail walked in. "And who could forget Hiiragiizawa Eriol! Welcome back!" Everyone clapped while Eriol smiled at Kumiko. Tomoyo stiffened.

"Eh? Tomoyo-chan, what's wrong?"

"Hiirigizawa-san, you may sit behind Daidouji Tomoyo-san and Tsutomi-san will sit to your right."

"Hello Sakura-san, Li-san, Daidouji-san," Eriol said smiling.

"Welcome back Eriol-kun!" Sakura said excitedly. "It's very nice to meet you Tsutomi-san. My name is Sakura Kinomoto"

"It's very nice to meet you all too," Kumiko said. "Please, you don't have to be so formal, you can call me Kumiko if you want."

"Then please call me by my first name, too!" Sakura replied happily."

Touya's school/ college/ university/ whatever

"Eh? Yuki, what's wrong? Are you running low on magic again?" Touya asked as he anxiously watched Yukito yawn. (Touya still has magic b/c it doesn't really fit that Sakura can use up all her magic transforming cards and gets her magic back and Touya doesn't)

"No, I've just been having weird dreams," Yukito replied while stifling a yawn. "I think they're my other self's memories but he's just as confused as I am."

"Huh? That's strange. What were they about?"

"Well the first one, I saw a girl with blue hair running in a forest. Then, I saw her wake up…"

"Hello class!" Touya and Yukito's teacher, Mikami-sensei said cheerfully. "We have lots of new transfer students! Please welcome Akizuki Nakuru!" (again last names first)

"TOUYA-KUN!!!!" Nakuru screamed as she ran over to Touya's desk and glomped him. entire class: sweat drop

"…Akizuki-san, get off me…" Touya said as he slowly tried to get up.

"Hai!" she said with a giggle.

"…Well, Kinomoto-san obviously knows Akizuki-san… Next is Hirose Ryuu!" said Mikami sensei as a black haired boy walked in the room. Ryuu: glares at all the crazy, yelling people

"It's very nice to meet you all," Ryuu muttered as though he didn't mean it.

"Last but not least, Fujisaki Hideki and Fujisaki Yukiko," finished Mikami-sensei as a boy with dark brown hair and a girl with long blue hair walked in the room. Lots of people started screaming.

"Kyaaa!!! He's so cute!" "Wow that girl is hot! I wonder if she has a boyfriend," "TOUYA-KUN, I'VE MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!!!!!" "Get off me Akizuki!!!"

"That girl…" Yukito started.

**Flashback**

"_Since Clow-san is letting me stay here, we should be less formal 'cause we will get to know each other very well! Ne, Yue-kun?"_

"_Ano… I don't really care Yukiko-san"_

"_No, not Yukiko-san, call me Yukiko or Yuki-chan!" She told him with a pout on her face._

"_Yukiko-san…"_

"_Yukiko," she replied persistently._

"_Y-yukiko…?"_

"_Yay! You got it right!!!" she said with a big smile on her face that melted his heart. _

**End Flashback**

Well again thanks people and the part above is based of the anime version of Tsubasa chronicles. Please review! Arigatou!


	3. That girl

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, I just own my OCs

"_That girl…" Yukito started._

Hidden Tears 

Touya's school

"Eh? Well, she does have a weird aura and so does those other new people. " Touya told Yukito.

"She's the girl in …" Yukito began in a daze.

"Hirose Ryuu and Fujisaki Hideki will sit in the second to last row and Akizuki Nakuru and Fujisaki Yukiko will sit in the last row, next to Tsukishiro Yukito and Kinomoto Touya," Mikami-sensei proclaimed.

"Damn it! That girl's not gonna leave me alone!!!"

"…my dream," Yukito finished softly.

"Eh? What?!"

"Touya-kun!!! Tsukishiro-kun!!!" Nakuru suddenly interrupted. Nakuru: drags Yukiko "This is Yukiko-chan!!! Yukiko-chan, this is Touya-kun and Tsukishiro-kun!!!"

"It's very nice to meet you Kinomoto-san, Tsukishiro-san!" Yukiko said cheerily, smiling.

"...Fujisaki-san, you know Akizuki-san?" Touya said cautiously.

"Yes. I met Nakuru-chan in England… but why did I go to England…?" She trailed off, puzzled. "It's very nice to meet you! Please be welcome to sit with Onii-chan and Ryuu-kun and me during lunch!" she suddenly exclaimed as Ryuu was muttering something under his breath.

"Yay! Let's all sit together!!!" Nakuru said happily. "Right, Touya-kun, Tsukishiro-kun?"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Yukito said.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever, let's," Touya replied emotionlessly.

"Ryuu! That was so obvious!" Hideki whispered out of hearing. "What if somebody noticed?!"

"But they didn't…" Ryuu protested. "Even so, you know well enough that she doesn't need to remember those painful memories!"

"Meaning that you still won't give up, even though she has already made her choice," Hideki told his best friend. "You know you're fighting for a lost cause?"

"I know," Ryuu said softly. "But that doesn't keep me from trying..."

Tomoeda Middle school (during lunch)

"Kumiko-chan, how do you like Tomoeda?" Chiharu asked Kumiko as they were waiting for Syaoran and Eriol. "Is it very different from were you came from?"

"Yes," she replied. "Before, I lived in England like Hiiragizawa-kun. School started a little while ago."

"Did you know that a long time ago, a famous poet wrote a ten page poem under a Sakura tree in the spring? It was about learning to write a ten-page poem. It inspired people to start school in the spring!"

"Hoeee? Really?" Sakura asked Yamazaki.

"Yes and also they…"

"Argh! I can't take anymore of your lies, Yamazaki!!!" Chiharu exclaimed.

"Gomen nasai, minna-san!" Eriol said with a Syaoran with angry signs on his head in tow. "My dear little descendant tried to tie me to a tree on the way here!"

"Hoeee!!! Syaoran-kun, is that true?!!!"

"Yeah, and it was really funny, too! I'll show you later Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo giggled behind her camcorder

"And it would have worked, too, if it wasn't for that meddling cat," Syaoran muttered.

"Hmph!" Suppi said from inside Eriol's bag.

"Eh? Descendant? Cat? What are you talking about?" Kumiko questioned.

"Ehehehe, nothing!!!" Sakura reassured her nervously. "It's just an…. inside joke! Ne, Syaoran-kun?" He nodded furiously.

"Sakura-san, I need to talk to you about something in private," Eriol told Sakura, changing the subject.

"I'm coming, too!" Syaoran informed Eriol.

"My, what distrust! What have I ever done to deserve it, my dear little descendant?" Eriol teasingly asked Syaoran.

"Everything that happened _**last time**_." Syaoran defiantly replied to Eriol. "Come on, let's go." they walk behind a tree

"Sakura-san, have you noticed that some of the Sakura cards have become weaker recently?" Eriol asked Sakura and she nodded. "Well, a long time ago, Clow Reed met the four elementals. He used their power to make Earthy, Firey, Watery, Windy and Woody."

"But what does that have to do with the weakening of the Cards?" Syaoran interrupted.

"I'm getting to that my dear little descendant, please be patient!" Eriol explained to Syaoran. "The Elemental cards need to be repowered by the four elementals now that they're Sakura Cards but something happened. Someone wiped their memories and their powers were set loose. Before you repower the Sakura Cards, you need to find them and their unleashed powers. Then, give them one of these." Eriol gives Sakura a pouch with four necklaces. "These necklaces are like your key, they use it to summon magical energy. The unleashed power will be channeled into the elemental through their key."

"Ok, that sounds simple enough," Sakura told Eriol. "But why are there four elementals and five elemental cards."

"Earth and Wood are combined. Also, Keroberos and Yue won't be able to help you much."

"Hoeee!!! Why?!!!!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Both of them use the power of the elemental card to go to their true forms. With the cards weakening, they are also losing strength." Eriol explained.

"Does that mean that they are going to disappear?!" Sakura asked, worried.

"Of course not," Eriol assured an anxious Sakura. "They still have your magic to depend on."

"Phew!"

"Anyway, just to warn you, check to see if there is anything out of the ordinary because it might be one of the elementals' powers.

"Hai! Syaoran, will you help me, too?"

"Of course, Sakura. I'll do anything for you."

Touya's school

"Uwah!!! This is so yummy Yukiko-chan!!!" Nakuru exclaimed.

"Really?! Arigatou!" Yukiko replied. "I always make too much."

"Don't worry! If you make too much, then Tsukishiro-kun and I will eat it all!"

"Yeah, that was really good!" Yukito said while throwing away his huge lunch bag that was filled to the brim with food a little while ago.

"Gosh… Tsukishiro-san, you eat a lot," Hideki said in awe. "Yukiko barely eats anything at all."

"I'm not anorexic, Onii-chan!" Yukiko said, slightly furious.

"Why do you call your twin, Onii-chan?" Touya asked Yukiko.

"He acts more mature than me, like an older brother," Yukiko replied. "Hear that, Onii-chan? You're old!"

"Whatever!"

"Old."

"You can shut up now!"

"Old."

"Anorexic"

"_**OLD!!!**__"_

"Gah! I surrender!" Hideki admitted in defeat.

"Yes! I win!" Yukiko exclaimed. group sweat drop

"Well, anyway…" Yukito started, bring the conservation safely away from anorexia and oldness. "How do you like Tomoeda?"

"It's really nice here! Right, Onii-chan? Ryuu-kun?"

"Yeah," Ryuu said, smiling slightly.

"Hey new girl! Come over here with me!" A jock yelled. Ryuu's smile quickly turned into an icy glare.

"….Ano…. who are you exactly…" Yukiko asked confused.

"I am the Great Takashi Sakara. The one whose charm makes all girls swoon over! But you can call me Takashi-sama!"

"…"

"Well?! What are you waiting for?! Hurry up and give me that bento that you've been saving for me!"

"Um first of all, those are leftovers from my lunch," Yukiko started. "And I don't like you…. whoever you are…."

"What?!" Takashi exclaimed. "How can you deny the glorious, wonderful me? You must be delusioning!"

"Actually I think you're the one who's delusional," Ryuu muttered.

"Hey," Touya whispered to Hideki. "Is it just me or does Ryuu like your sister?"

"…I guess so," Hideki replied.

"Let's play matchmaker shall we? I wanted to set up my kaijuu sister to fall in love with someone but she is too attached to that Chinese gaki!"

"Eh? Um… ok…"

"This is going to be fun…."


	4. elements revealed

**Ehehe sorry for taking so long for finishing this chapter…. ; It ended up being like episode 48 though….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, CLAMP does. **

**Hidden Tears**

Tomoeda Junior High (at the end of class)

"Wow," Sakura said to Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran as she started to pack up her belongings. "Today was really exciting. Eriol came back and we got a new transfer student!"

'Yeah, except for the part about Eriol coming back…" Syaoran thought to himself.

"Yes, I'm happy to be here, too, Sakura-san" Eriol told her.

"I really hope we can become good friends with Kumiko-chan!"

"Yeah," Tomoyo replied. "Demo, I'm really excited about the new mission Eriol gave you. Think of all the new costumes I'll make you!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed, lost in thought while imagining Sakura in all her Cardcaptor glory. Syaoran, Eriol and Sakura: sweatdrop

"Ah! Kumiko-chan, do you want to walk home with us?" Sakura asked Kumiko who was just standing there.

"No thanks," Kumiko replied. "Onee-chan wanted to pick me up on the first day of school."

"Kumiko? Ah! There you are!" said a red-haired girl wearing the high school uniform, as she strolled in.

"Onee-chan! You got here really quickly!"

"Well, the junior high school isn't that far away from the high school. Are these your new friends?" the red-haired girl asked Kumiko.

"This is Kinomoto Sakura, Li Syaoran, Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol."

"Good afternoon Kinomoto-san, Li-san, Daidouji-san and Hiiragizawa-san. My name is Tsutomi Akane."

"Ah! It's very nice to meet you!" Sakura said.

"It's very nice to meet you, too. Time to go Kumiko!" Akane told her sister.

"Bye!" Kumiko waved to her friends.

Later outside the school

"In celebration of Eriol coming back, I'll get ice cream for everyone, my treat," Sakura proclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Eriol and Tomoyo asked and Sakura nodded.

"I'll come and help you," Syaoran offered.

"Ok, Syaoran-kun!" she replied as they ran to the ice cream shop.

"Ah, Gomen nasai!" Sakura said as she accidentally knocked into someone, holding two ice cream cones. "I didn't see- Hoeee?! Yukito-san!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hello Sakura-chan" Yukito said smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Hey! Where is Touya?" Yukito looked behind him and Sakura also looked. "Hoeee?!" Several feet behind them, Touya was slumped over, dragging along with Nakuru, clinging to his back.

"SAKURA-CHAANNN!!!!!!!" Nakuru yelled as she finally let go of Touya and hugged Sakura. "Long time no see!!! How are you?"

"Ano… Akizuki-san! Sakura-chan can't breathe!" Yukito told Nakuru.

"Ah! Gomen ne, Sakura-chan!" Nakuru let go of Sakura.

"Daijoubu… I think…" Sakura replied panting.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" Touya asked her sister.

"I'm buying ice cream for my friends with Syaoran-kun!" Touya and Syaoran glare at each other "Ehehehe… Syaoran-kun let's go. Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan are waiting!"

"H-hai!"

"Why took you so long, my dear little descendant?" Eriol asked Syaoran. "Was the line long? Or did you do **_something_** to Sakura-san?"

"OF COUSE NOT!!!!! WHAT KIND OF SICK-MINDED PERSON DO YOU THINK I AM?!!!!!!!" Syaoran yelled in fury at a smiling Eriol.

"Gomen ne! We bumped into Onii-chan and Yukito-san and Akizuki-san." Sakura said.

"Oh, was Nakuru behaving?" Eriol questioned Sakura.

"Ano… she was clinging onto Onii-chan …"

"Oh good, that's normal."

'That's normal…?' Sakura thought.

"Look!" said Tomoyo. "I've never seen that flower shop before. It must have just opened."

"Hmm… Ariwara Flora… Hey! I bet that's where Syaoran is going to buy flowers for Sakura-san!" Eriol exclaimed.

"Hiiragizawa, you little…." Syaoran trailed off as Tomoyo giggled.

"Really? You're going to buy me flowers? That's so nice of you!" She said happily as Syaoran blushed. "I'd like any flower that you'd-!"

"Sakura!!!" Touya said, interrupting Sakura. "We're going back, how about- Oh, you're still here," Touya and Syaoran glared lightning bolts at each other again. pulsing nerve sign "Kaijuu!!! Don't trust this gaki!!!"

"Onii-chan!!!!"

"Touya! It's not very nice to tease your sister like that!" Yukito said.

"Fine," Touya sighed. "C'mon Sakura, let's go."

"Bye minna-san!!!" Sakura yelled, turning around. "See you tomorrow!"

Kinomoto residence

"I'm going to make omelet! Is that ok?" Sakura asked.

"Sure!" Yukito replied.

"Yuki, I've told you a million times: don't trust Kaijuu cooking!" Touya told Yukito.

"I heard that!" Sakura retorted as Touya turned the television to watch the news.

_We now interrupt this program to tell you about a bizarre phenomenon that has developed recently._****_A lone fire whirl has formed in Penguin Park in Tomoeda. It is potentially dangerous though it is not as big as the fire whirls that formed in the Great Kanto Earthquake that killed about 38,000 people in Tokyo. It is recommended to stay indoors and wait for the fire whirl to die down because it is not moving out of the park. I repeat, do not go outside and wait for the fire whirl to die down. _

'This must be one of the elemental's powers' Sakura thought as she turned off the stove and ran upstairs.

"Hey, Kaijuu! Be careful ok?" Touya yelled up to her knowing what she would do. "Take Yue-san and Kero with you!"

_ Keroberos and I can't help the mistress much…I'm not strong enough to transform… _Yue told Yukito.

'_Eh? Are we going to disappear again?' _Yukito asked mentally, looking worriedly at Touya.

_ No the rest of the cards are supporting our existence… _Yue answered, receding back into Yukito.

'_Wait! Who are them?!' _But Yue didn't reply.

"Ok, hopefully, I'll be back soon!" Sakura said, running down the stairs and out the door with Kero-chan flying behind her.

"Yuki? Where is Yue-san?" Touya asked.

"He said that he can't transform because Sakura-chan has to find them, who ever **_they_** are."

"Sakura better tell us everything when she gets back," Touya grumbled.

Penguin Park

"Kyaaa!!!! Sakura-chan you're so KAWAII!!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed as everyone plugged their fingers in their ears. Sakura was wearing a fireproof red overcoat-like costume with black shorts underneath and boots.

"Hiiragizawa, how exactly are we going to stop this fire whirl?" Syaoran asked Eriol.

"We have to wait for the elementals to show up because they will be drawn to their powers." Eriol explained. "When Sakura-san gives the elemental the key, she will take the power."

"Eriol-kun, how do you know so much about the elementals?" Sakura asked.

"Clow Reed met the elementals when he made the Clow cards and one of them stayed with him for a while."

"Really? Are they the same people or are they different?"

"Hmm I don't really know and they could have changed since Clow made the Clow Cards a long time ago."

"Hey isn't that that girl from our class? Tsutomi-san?" Syaoran announced.

"Ah, so I was right," Eriol murmured softly. "She is one of them."

"Kumiko-chan! Watch out!!!" Sakura yelled as Kumiko, as if in a daze, reached out to touch the fire wheel.

"Kyaaa!!!" She screamed as the fire burned her but wasn't affected by the strong winds.

"Key that holds the power of the stars, reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract, RELEASE!" Sakura yelled. "Fly" Wings sprouted out of Sakura's back "Rainy!" Rainy (um…) rained on the fire whirl but it wasn't affected.

"Sakura-san!" Eriol yelled as he held on to Tomoyo. "The Sakura Cards won't work against the Elemental power, they're too strong!"

"You could have told us that earlier!" Syaoran yelled through the wind. "What the hell are we supposed to do?!"

"Eriol-kun, which necklace belongs to Kumiko-chan?" Sakura conferred, taking out the pouch of necklaces.

"There should be one that's attracted to Tsutomi-san."

"Hoeee!" One of the necklaces flew out of Sakura's hand and floated to Kumiko. Then, a purple fog/wind swirled around her and when it cleared, Kumiko was wearing a strapless lavender dress with billowing sleeves. She had feathers in her hair and was holding a staff. The staff had a feather/petal part on top and ribbons with feathers and beads attached to it. Kumiko opened her eyes and turned towards Sakura and the others.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Kumiko said before facing the fire whirl. "By the power of Aeris, **_Return_**!" The wind sheared off from the fire whirl to Kumiko's outstretched hand. Soon, there was only crackling flames.

""Why is there still fire? Should I drench it with Rainy?" Sakura asked Eriol.

"No" Kumiko said softly, smiling. "This fire belongs to Onee-chan." As the fire started to crawl towards Eriol, Syaoran, and Tomoyo, Kumiko made a small circle with her hand, which made windy barrier from the fire.

"Akane-san? Is she the Fire elemental?" Sakura asked.

"Yup," Kumiko said, watching her sister walk into the flames that circled around her like a cat.

"Ah," Sakura said pulling out the rest of the necklaces. One of the necklaces glowed and floated down to Akane. Fire swirled high into the air and in a burst of light, she transformed. Akane was wearing a red ballet like costume and held a staff that had red spikes stretching out from the edges.

"Thanks," she said making a peace sign as she called back the fire. "By the power of Flammus, **_Return!_**" The fire swirled around and zoomed to her hand. At the center of where the fire was, was Eriol's boat hat.

"Oh so that's were that went!" Eriol said, picking it up. "I was wondering where it went! What?" Eriol asked, looking at Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo's shocked faces.

"Any great power manifests itself to something to stay together whether it be a creature, or an object." Akane said. "Surely, you already knew that."

"Erm….. Eriol-kun…. Why haven't you mentioned this at all…?"

"Ah whoops! I forgot!" Syaoran hit Eriol on the head with the flat side of his sword. "Ow that hurt, my dear little descendent!"

"Argh! Stop calling me that stupid nickname!!!!!" As Eriol and Syaoran started to fight, two cloaked figures hidden by spells began talking.

"Don't be mad, they're fixing your mistake." One cloaked figure told his companion. "You know, it's not going to be too long until they find them all. She won't be very happy at you in the end."

"I'm willing to take that chance."

"You're so stubborn," one of the cloaked figures sighed. "Or maybe you're just jealous?"

"Whatever, let's go,' he said, ignoring the last comment. "Nothing more is going to happen." The both jumped away while Sakura and her friends started to leave.

'Hmmm…. That's strange.' Eriol pondered. He was sure he sensed hints of magical auras but now they were gone. 'Oh well at least it was fun fighting with Syaoran.' He thought, walking away


End file.
